


oh, right! my classmate has cat ears

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, everyone has animal ears except keonhee and seoho, seoho is whipped, youngjo acts like a cat, youngjo has cat ears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: La historia de Seoho y sus amigos con (o sin) adorables orejas. Y también de unas orejitas especiales para él.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 18





	1. Suposiciones correctas (¡¿Puedo verlas?!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



> todos los capítulos son cortos~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Seoho era aburrida, y qué mejor que crear ideas conspirativas de sus compañeros de clase, como que Kim Youngjo tenía orejas escondidas debajo de sus gorros.

La vida de Seoho era demasiado común y corriente para su gusto. Estar en la universidad y escuchar clases aburridas era, como indica la palabra, aburrido. Así que para agregarle un poco de emoción a su vida, intentó prestarle más atención a sus compañeros de clase.

Escuchar atentamente al profesor no era su prioridad, así que las lecturas eran un buen momento para encontrar hábitos en los demás, secretos que sólo el automatismo inconsciente del ser humano podía lograr que salgan a flote. No obstante, su mala suerte era más grande de lo que pensaba, y no había ni una persona que podía considerarse mínimamente intrigante. Excepto, tal vez, Kim Youngjo.

Él, por lo poco que Seoho lo conocía y escuchaba del resto, podía ser considerado alguien bastante antisocial, no porque tuviera mala actitud (de hecho todo lo contrario, era bastante dulce con todo el mundo), sino que se excluía solo de cualquier tipo de actividad que le propusieran. Seoho también las rechazaba, pero eso era simplemente porque todos eran corrientes, y probablemente le caerían mal de todas formas.

Pero Youngjo era interesante porque no importaba el día que fuera, frío o calor, lloviera o hiciera un sol abrasador, llevaba un gorro o sombrero puesto. Era intrigante, porque nadie podría tener el pelo tan malo como para tener que atraparlo entre las telas de un gorro. Y además, Seoho admitía que el chico era lo suficientemente bien visto como para dejar su rostro a la intemperie. Por eso, jugando, cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo, ni siquiera pensó dos veces en preguntarle divertido:

—¿Tienes orejas de gato abajo de tu gorro?

Youngjo se vio tan sorprendido, con tanto miedo en sus grandes ojos castaños, que Seoho se sintió confundido. Y culpable de alguna forma.

—¿E-Eh? —tartamudeó el chico tontamente, apretando el gorro contra su cabeza.

Seoho abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio que las mejillas de Youngjo se tornaban rojas y sus labios se fruncían en vergüenza.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Estaba en lo cierto?! —exclamó, asustando a Youngjo que estaba delante suyo.

Youngjo no contestó, pero por lo tenso y nervioso que estaba, Seoho casi gritó por haber encontrado lo por fin interesante en su vida.

Sin delicadeza agarró el brazo de Youngjo y lo jaló con demasiada emoción hasta los baños, donde procuró cerrar bien la puerta con el seguro, mirando con un brillo divertido en los ojos a Youngjo, brillo el cual no tenía desde los seis años cuando le habían regalado el auto de carreras que tanto quería.

—¡¿Puedo verlas?! —volvió a exclamar.

—¡Baja la voz! —medio gritó y medio susurró, con las mejillas aún rojas y los ojos extrañamente llorosos.

Cuando su emoción se esfumó un poco, al ver la mirada de Youngjo tan temerosa, Seoho comprendió que se veía como esos clásicos bravucones de película de mala calidad en la que usaría esa información para chantajearlo y obligarlo a hacer lo que él quiera.

—¡No quería asustarte! Digo, voy a dejar de gritar —Seoho se aclaró la garganta y sintió las mejillas tornársele rosas de repente—. No quería asustarte, es sólo que nunca creí que estaría en lo cierto y estoy algo emocionado. Probablemente te haya hecho pensar cualquier cosa, además de que ni siquiera nos conocemos y vengo a gritarte en la cara que tienes orejas de gato...

—Sé que te llamas Lee Seoho —Youngjo miró el piso, y frunció los labios—. Pero nunca dije que tuviera orejas de gato.

—Eres demasiado obvio.

—¡¿Se notan mucho?! —chilló aterrado.

Seoho rió y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que Youngjo realmente parecía un gato. En especial su boca casi en forma de tres, que se levantaba adorablemente en los costados mostrando así una sonrisa amable, aún cuando estaba en pánico; además sus ojos tenían ese brillo que tanto le gustaba de los gatos.

—¿Puedo verlas? —preguntó una vez más, sonriendo lo más amable que pudo.

Youngjo pareció realmente considerarlo, y aunque sus manos temblaban, ambas fueron a su gorro, parando súbitamente antes de siquiera poder comenzar a sacarlo.

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—¡Prometido!

Cuando Youngjo retiró el gorro, Seoho sintió en su pecho un vuelco extraño. Su corazón tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a dejar de latir fuertemente. Al fin y al cabo, a Seoho realmente le gustaban los gatos.


	2. Son muy lindas (Te quedan bien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho tiene la oportunidad de ver las orejas de Youngjo.

Seoho se quedó boquiabierto mirando cómo las orejas que sobresalían del cabello castaño de Youngjo se movían un poco, probablemente aliviadas de estar fuera de su prisión.

—O-oh...

Fue su turno de tartamudear, algo perdido en lo adorable que se veían esas ligeramente grandes orejas, probablemente demasiado suaves. Seoho quería tocarlas (aunque no, no podía hacerlo).

—Debe ser raro —le dijo, cubriéndoselas con el gorro otra vez—. No soy una niña pequeña o una chica tierna como para tener estas cosas en la cabeza.

—Honestamente creo que son muy lindas. Te quedan bien.

Ambos decidieron ignorar ese comentario, y las mejillas rojas del otro también.

—De todas formas, no son raras —Seoho se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa—, y en tal caso, lo raro no es malo, ni feo.

—Gracias, Seoho —Youngjo murmuró, algo avergonzado.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, sin mirar al otro a los ojos. Seoho comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la piel de su cuello, soltando una risita incómoda cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño (ya que se había encerrado en la totalidad del mismo, no un cubículo).

—Creo que ya va a ser hora de nuestra clase pero, ¿podríamos vernos después? Hay cosas que quiero preguntarte, ¡si no te molesta! —aclaró al final, demasiado rápido.

—Por mí está bien, ¿adónde quieres que nos encontremos?

Seoho estaba sorprendido de que aceptara su propuesta, así que se tardó unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—Debe ser doloroso tener tus orejas aplastadas todo el día, así que podemos ir a mi departamento si no te molesta. Vivo solo, y no queda muy lejos de aquí.

Youngjo le sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, nos vemos —murmuró Youngjo, sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Tenemos la misma clase ahora.

—Oh.

Seoho rió, y destrabó la puerta del baño. El chico del otro lado pasó, mirándolos con extrañeza ya que dos chicos encerrados en un baño no era algo que pasara todos los días.

—¿Vamos juntos? —preguntó Youngjo; Seoho abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero sonrió feliz de todas formas.

—¡Claro!


	3. Actitudes de gato (¡Ta-dá!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña entrevista, y una sorpresa para Youngjo.

—¿Son naturales? Es decir, ¿naciste con ellas?

—Sí, o eso tengo entendido.

—¿Las sientes?

—Es mi piel, así que sí, las siento.

—¿Las puedes mover a voluntad?

—Por supuesto —Youngjo sacudió sus orejas, y Seoho sintió un pequeño fuerte latido en su pecho.

—¿Conoces a más personas con orejas?

—De gato no, pero mi mejor amigo tiene orejas de perro.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó, completamente sorprendido.

—Si tanto te interesa, puedo presentártelo —murmuró, jugando con el mantel de la mesa de Seoho.

—Prefiero los gatos.

Ambos decidieron ignorar ese comentario (otra vez) y las mejillas rojas del otro (otra vez).

—Desde hace mucho tiempo estoy haciéndote preguntas sin parar, pero nunca te pregunté si querías tomar algo.

—Ah-uhm... —Youngjo se vio dudoso, y Seoho rodó los ojos.

—Tener sed no es un pecado, y puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Fui yo quien te obligó a venir.

—No me obligaste, vine por voluntad propia —se quejó con un puchero, moviendo sus orejas para abajo—. Pero... me gustaría un vaso con agua.

Seoho se levantó sin pensarlo mucho, aprovechando el tiempo en la cocina para golpear su pecho, y calmar a su estúpido corazón que se emocionaba demasiado. Youngjo era adorable, y atractivo, e injusto a la vista porque hacía que miles de mariposas recorrieran su estómago cada vez que movía sus estúpidas y tiernas orejas. Muy injusto. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía demasiado!

—Los gatos... son tan lindos —murmuró para sí mismo, mirando su reflejo en el vaso con agua.

Volvió y se encontró con Youngjo siguiendo una mosca con su mirada, demasiado entretenido, y Seoho sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la vista.

—Youngjo —lo llamó.

Éste despertó de su concentración en la mosca para agarrar el vaso ofrecido, dándole una sonrisa agradecida y tomando un largo sorbo de agua. Al parecer realmente tenía sed y el tonto no quería decírselo.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta más? —Youngjo asintió, con el vaso aún en la boca—. ¿Tienes... actitudes de gato?

Vergüenza cubrió el rostro de Youngjo y mirando al piso, asintió.

—Me distraigo fácilmente con muchas cosas, usualmente me entrometo entre mi mejor amigo y su computadora para que me preste atención, me gusta... jugar —murmuró lo último.

Seoho pensó unos segundos y corrió a su habitación, dejando a Youngjo descolocado en la sala. Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró con éxito lo que fue a buscar y volvió para sentarse en el frente, escondiendo algo en su espalda.

—¡Ta-dá! —dijo sacando una gran pluma blanca de su escondite—. No tengo juguetes de gato, pero supongo que esto sirve.

Youngjo no contestó, su mirada estaba pegada en la pluma y sus movimientos, además de que sus orejas se habían parado, alerta. Seoho comenzó a moverla lentamente, disfrutando demasiado cómo los ojos de Youngjo no dejaban de seguirla. De hecho, su espalda se había erguido, y se veía más atento que nunca.

Seoho contuvo su risa de diversión para no alertar al gran gato delante suyo. A su vez, acercó la pluma al rostro de Youngjo, viendo cómo su mano quiso capturarla. Seoho fue más rápido y la movió, recibiendo un puchero frustrado y una nariz fruncida.

Realmente podría acostumbrarse a ello.


	4. Perro y gato (Lo olvidé...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seoho conoce a un gran perro: Geonhak.

—¡Youngjo! —exclamó Seoho, casi corriendo a su encuentro—. ¿Quieres venir a casa?

Las semanas habían pasado, y Seoho y Youngjo se habían vuelto más cercanos, así que cuando Seoho lo corría por los pasillos de la universidad, el chico con orejas de gato ya no se sonrojaba hasta la médula. Lo que era más común de ver, era su amable sonrisa y un asentimiento feliz.

Según Seoho tenía entendido, excepto al ir a dormir, no había momento para Youngjo en el que pudiese dejar ser a sus orejas. Youngjo era huérfano, y aunque ya hubiese cumplido la mayoría de edad, no tenía un real hogar al cuál partir. Así que su mejor amigo y él eran voluntarios en su orfanato; de esta forma no se tendrían que ir y verían a sus pequeños hermanos más seguido. Pero la consecuencia de aquello era que Youngjo no podía sacar sus adorables orejas todo el tiempo, ya que seguía siendo raro. Con eso en mente, Seoho lo invitaba seguido a su casa, además de las reales ganas de verlo, y a sus orejas también.

—No lo sé —le contestó, haciendo una mueca—. Necesito ayudar a Geonhak a estudiar para sus exámenes.

—Dile que venga también, él es el que tiene las orejas de perro ¿verdad? ¡También necesita dejarlas respirar!

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Youngjo se veía tan emocionado y feliz que Seoho no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado. Su amigo era tan radiante, era imposible no sentirse cegado de vez en cuando.

—Por supuesto —contestó levantando una ceja—. Mientras que no se peleen y rompan algo, por mí está bien.

—No porque seamos perro y gato nos llevamos mal —aclaró, rodando los ojos.

—Yo sólo te advierto.

Sin embargo, más entrada la tarde, Geonhak había empujado a Youngjo y éste había tirado uno de sus vasos de vidrio al suelo. Seoho rió, aunque se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar enojado.

—L-lo siento —dijo Geonhak con su grave voz, aunque por la situación, se veía como si lo hubieran apaleado, quitando cualquier rastro de perro amenazador que podría haber tenido antes.

Geonhak era grande, no tan alto, de hecho era más bajo que Seoho, pero sí se notaba su cuerpo muscular, y era algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que era la viva imagen de un Golden Retriever. Sus orejas eran rubias, y algo largas, y en ese instante caían hacia sus costados en un gesto de miedo.

—No te preocup-

La puerta de la sala (que daba al pasillo) interrumpió su oración. Seoho abrió la boca en pánico, y Youngjo también, mirándose mutuamente.

—¡Lee Seoho! Te dije que tengas cuidado con los vidrios, no puedo ayudarte en todas las... cosas.

Se había olvidado completamente de Keonhee.


	5. Precauciones (Lindo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reacción de Keonhee había sido... inesperada.

Keonhee era su vecino desde que tenía memoria, más aún, cuando eran pequeños y vivían con sus padres, ambos eran compañeros de juegos. Seoho lo consideraba como un amigo de la infancia, así que no era sorprendente que entrara a su departamento sin siquiera tocar (y más si era porque se había roto un vidrio).

La situación actual en la que se encontraban, se podría haber evitado si Seoho hubiera tomado las precauciones necesarias que eran parte del llevar a dos sujetos con orejas de animales a su departamento, es decir, cerrar la puerta con llave. Además era terrible ver la cara de pánico en el rostro de Youngjo, y sus orejitas alertas, listo para correr si hacía falta.

Keonhee estaba en silencio, mirando a Youngjo (que estaba más a la vista), más exactamente a sus orejas, sin una expresión clara.

—Juro que puedo explicarlo.

Sin embargo, la reacción que tuvo al ver al amigo de Youngjo, Geonhak, fue distinto a lo que se hubiera esperado. Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el color de un tomate maduro, y se tapó la boca con sus manos.

—Qué... lindo —dijo tontamente.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el chico rubio con ahora el rostro encendido de un fuerte rojo. Al mismo tiempo, miró de mala manera a Seoho.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste mantener esto en secreto de mí?! ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

Seoho no supo qué contestar, así que simplemente lo dejó ser, viendo a Keonhee presentarse al amigo de Youngjo (y a Youngjo de pasada) con los mayores nervios de su vida, contrastando con su personalidad suelta y llamativa. Geonhak, a su vez, era tímido, contrastando con su apariencia. Ambos formaron un extraño ambiente... el cual se rompió una hora más tarde.

Keonhee y Geonhak ya no parecían más extraños, ya que el primero acariciaba las orejas del rubio, quien simplemente giraba la cabeza hacia el costado. Parecía que le hacía cosquillas, y Keonhee se veía completamente satisfecho.

—Yo nunca he tocado tus orejas —murmuró Seoho con el ceño fruncido.

Youngjo, que observaba atento y confundido la escena de sus respectivo mejores amigos, cambió su mirada a Seoho, con un puchero.

—Nunca preguntaste.

—Es raro preguntarlo.

—Es más raro decirte que puedes tocar mis orejas.

Al final Seoho sí pudo tocar las orejas de Youngjo, pero a diferencia de los otros dos chicos, ellos eran un manojo de mejillas rojas y manos temblorosas.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo así.


	6. Guardería animal (Perdido)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De repente, el humilde apartamento de Seoho se había convertido en una guardería para un gran gato y un gran perro.

Su departamento parecía una guardería de mascotas, en donde iban un gran perro y un gran gato a pasar el tiempo y jugar (y ser mimados). Seoho admitía que era ligeramente extraño, pero su vida de repente estaba llena de risas y diversión, además de una linda sensación en el pecho cada vez que veía a Youngjo reír y jugar con todas sus plumas. También con su nueva adición, el láser, o mejor conocido como "el mayor enemigo de Youngjo".

—¡Ugh! —se quejó Youngjo.

Aplastó con su mano la madera de la mesa adonde debería estar el puntito que dejaba el láser de Seoho, pero fue recibido por dicho puntito en el otro lado de la mesa. Youngjo dejó salir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo enojado, y Seoho sintió sus piernas temblar ante aquello. No existía persona más adorable que Youngjo, estaba seguro de ello.

—Esta cosa no me gusta...

Él decía eso, pero podía pasar media hora y Youngjo seguiría intentando capturar el láser.

—Gato tonto, no vas a poder agarrar eso —le dijo Geonhak, rodando los ojos.

Youngjo lo fulminó con la mirada, y siguió jugando con el láser.

—Está en mi mano... —murmuró, viendo cómo en su mano derecha se encontraba aquel punto de láser maligno. Su izquierda intentó atraparlo, pero se sorprendió y levantó las orejas cuando dicho punto de luz se colocó orgullosamente en el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó Keonhee al chico rubio que veía a su mejor amigo como si fuera un idiota.

Éste lo pensó unos momentos, haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios; cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza, sonrió enormemente.

—¡Quiero correr!

Y aunque existieran las quejas de Keonhee, Seoho lo convenció diciéndole que iba a llevar a pasear a Geonhak (aunque antes de que se lo olvidara, le avisó que le diera el gorro. Geonhak era algo olvidadizo).

—¿Quieres ir a correr también? —le preguntó Seoho a Youngjo, dejando el láser a un lado.

Youngjo negó, y con un bostezo se recostó en la mesa.

—No quiero, tengo sueño.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá.

Ambos fueron y se sentaron por un segundo, mas Seoho no estaba seguro de cómo pasó, pero cuando Keonhee lo despertó, ambos estaban durmiendo juntos, sentados contra el respaldo del sofá. Seoho se puso rojo como un tomate al ver tan de cerca el pecho de su amigo, donde su cabeza había descansado con total paz.

—No debo ser el único al que le gustan las orejas —bromeó Keonhee, con una sonrisa sabedora.

—Cállate —murmuró, despegándose del cuerpo del portador de las orejas más lindas que nunca vio.

Cuando escuchó un pequeño ronroneo, sintió a su corazón hacer un vuelco más fuerte que lo normal. "Oh no," pensó, "ya estoy perdido".


	7. Vuelcos del corazón (Tristeza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas estaban yendo bien, hasta que... ya no.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más cercanos se volvían Seoho y Youngjo. Y aunque fuera bueno, espléndido de hecho, a Seoho le daba algo de miedo todos los vuelcos que hacía su corazón constantemente.

Su mano ya no temblaba al acariciar el cabello y las orejas de Youngjo, pero el sentimiento de no querer dejar de hacerlo se instalaba fuertemente en su consciencia. Dormir a un lado de Youngjo también se había vuelto algo bastante común, y aunque Keonhee se burlaba de lo obvio que era, Seoho no ocultaba las ganas de tirarse encima de su gran gato, durmiendo cómodamente en el pecho del mismo.

Habían desarrollado con el tiempo una costumbre de que Youngjo se quedara a cenar (cuando no debía trabajar en el orfanato), y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, sonriendo bobamente -en especial Seoho-. Mas sonreír se había vuelto algo complicado.

—No puedo ir hoy —repitió Youngjo con una mueca.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó algo triste.

—Tengo algo más que hacer. No te enojes.

—No me enojo...

En efecto no era cólera sino que mucha tristeza acumulada cuando Youngjo no hacía más que rechazar sus invitaciones sin siquiera decirle por qué.

—Creí que confiabas en mí —murmuró, mirando a cualquier lado menos a Youngjo.

Otro día más y Youngjo lo había rechazado; ya ni siquiera le encontraba sentido a volver a invitarlo a su casa.

—¡Claro que confío en ti! Pero esta persona me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie.

—Y esa es razón suficiente para no querer volver a pasar tiempo conmigo...

—No seas terco, no es lo que dije. De todas formas no lo entenderías.

—Sí, es cierto, no lo entiendo.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera se tomó las molestias de ir a hablarle.


	8. Gunminie... (Sorpresa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por primera vez desde que se conocen, quien estaba buscando al otro era Youngjo.

—¡Seoho! —exclamó Youngjo, casi sin aliento—. ¡Lee Seoho, espérame!

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, quien estaba buscando al otro era Youngjo, el cual estaba desesperado porque Seoho no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, ni a esperarlo, ni mucho menos a hablarle.

—¡Lo siento! —volvió a exclamar estando un poco más cerca de Seoho—. ¡Sé que actué muy mal estos días, pero ya puedo decirte lo que pasó!

Seoho rodó los ojos y ni siquiera se detuvo aun cuando estaba afuera de la universidad, caminando con rapidez hasta su departamento.

—Por favor Gunminie —casi murmuró con lamento en su voz.

Seoho lo escuchó y paró en seco, reprimiéndose en la cabeza por haberle dicho a Youngjo sobre su anterior nombre. (Y tal vez tenía algún tipo de debilidad, nada más ni nada menos que su Talón de Aquiles). Se dio la vuelta resignado, cruzándose de brazos y no viéndolo a la cara. Pegó sus ojos en su sombrero, intentando no pensar en que se veía bastante... interesante, un púrpura interesante.

—¿Y por qué me estuviste ignorando estos días?

—¡Encontré a alguien más con orejas de gato!


	9. Te extraño (Promesa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una promesa.

—Eso... ¿es genial? —preguntó Seoho, confundido, sorprendido y algo feliz por Youngjo.

—¡Sí, lo es!

—Pero eso no es excusa para estar evitándome como a la peste.

—¡No te estaba evitando! —exclamó con un puchero y Seoho rodó los ojos.

—Mencióname una vez que hayas ido a mi departamento desde hace... una semana y media.

—Uhm...

—Keonhee está triste porque Geonhak tampoco viene.

—No quería-

—Yo estoy triste porque no vienes.

Fue un murmullo, y aunque siempre preferían evadir esa clase de comentarios, Seoho no podía contenerse. Estaba triste, y desdichado, y Keonhee no ayudaba a darle mejor ánimo.

Youngjo se vio totalmente afectado. Hizo una mueca completamente arrepentida, para luego atraparlo entre sus brazos, apretándolo como si se fuera a ir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Lo siento mucho Gunminie —susurró al lado de su oído.

Seoho no lo abrazó de vuelta, pero se dejó estar, y apoyó mínimamente su cuerpo contra el de Youngjo.

—Si querías hablar con ella o él podrías haber ido a mi departamento, pueden hablar cómodamente.

—Se llama Hwanwoong —le contestó, separándose de su abrazo pero agarrando sus brazos con suavidad—, y él quería que estuviéramos solos.

—Ya veo.

Youngjo se vio confundido frente a la cortante respuesta de Seoho, pero mientras tanto, en la mente del mismísimo Seoho, se encontraba golpeando la cabeza de aquel "Hwanwoong" una y otra vez, repitiéndole que Youngjo era suyo. Era sólo un pensamiento, porque Youngjo no era suyo.

Seoho suspiró, y miró interrogante a Youngjo, quien hizo una mueca.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo hoy?

Cuando Youngjo lo pensó demasiado (y mordió su labio sin contestar), Seoho se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lo siento! —casi gritó Youngjo, corriendo y abrazándolo por la espalda—. Desde mañana iré todo los días.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Por supuesto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Seoho sin poder evitarlo.


	10. Mal tercio (Celos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo había ido a su departamento, pero con un invitado no deseado.

La sonrisa se le había borrado ligeramente cuando vio entrar a Youngjo con un chico de baja estatura, que portaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Seoho fingió una sonrisa, y los recibió a ambos.

Desde su pequeña pelea, Youngjo realmente había ido a su departamento sin falta. Ese día en específico, al ser sábado, ambos no habían ido juntos desde la universidad, así que era esperable que fuera con Geonhak, pero esta presencia era... no grata. Seoho no iba a mentirse a sí mismo.

—Geonhak no pudo venir hoy, tuvo que quedarse a cuidar a uno de los niños —le dijo Youngjo, con una sonrisa amable—. Y me dijiste que podía traer a Hwanwoong.

—Ah, sí.

—Me llamo Yeo Hwanwoong, muchas gracias por dejarnos estar aquí sin gorros de por medio —dijo rápidamente, dando una gran reverencia.

Seoho rió un poco, aunque luego lo reemplazó por una sonrisa nerviosa. Seguía siendo su presunto enemigo, así que no podía bajar la guardia.

—No es mucho problema, realmente me gustan los gatos, y los animales en general.

—¡Puedes tocar mis orejas si quieres! —exclamó feliz.

—No —soltó bruscamente Youngjo.

Ambos miraron con confusión a Youngjo, y antes de que se pudiera justificar, Keonhee entró por la puerta (recién cerrada) escandalosamente.

—¡Geonhakie-!

—No vino hoy.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —chilló con tristeza.

—Está ocupado viviendo una vida —le aseguró Seoho, sonriendo adorablemente.

—Tonto.


	11. Una visita un poco más grata (Posesivo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La presencia de Hwanwoong no era tan mala...

La primera vez que había ido Hwanwoong había sido algo incómodo. Seoho no estaba seguro si jugar con él era correcto ya que, bueno, no lo conocía de nada. En las demás visitas, al ya estar otra vez Geonhak, era más normal para él acercarse a Seoho y preguntar cosas, o sólo hablar animadamente.

Seoho había aprendido a acomodarse a la presencia del chico de menor estatura, hasta le caía bien, mas cada vez que lo veía cerca de Youngjo era una situación delicada, en la que intervenían risas incómodas y directamente malas caras hacia Hwanwoong.

—¿Puedo jugar con la pluma? —le preguntó feliz Hwanwoong.

Seoho se la pasó, aunque no comprendió cuando Hwanwoong hizo un puchero, alcanzándosela una vez más.

—Juguemos juntos, nunca lo hacemos, y Geonhak es muy agresivo.

—¡No lo soy! —exclamó el mencionado en un gruñido.

—Sí lo eres —le contestó Keonhee acariciando su oreja—, pero muy adorable.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Hwanwoong haciendo ojitos.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Seoho, contestando a Hwanwoong con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera volver a sostener la pluma, la mano de Youngjo había agarrado su muñeca. Seoho lo vio con curiosidad, y vio en las facciones del dueño de las esponjosas orejas más lindas del universo un claro fastidio.

—Seoho va a jugar conmigo, ve a jugar allá.

—¡¿Por qué?! —se quejó Hwanwoong.

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Pero-

—Sin peros. Seoho va a jugar conmigo.

Tal vez la presencia de Hwanwoong no era tan mala si eso significaba que Youngjo iba a ponerse celoso más seguido.


	12. Un conejo (En una galera)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwanwoong le hace una petición a Seoho.

—¿Po-podría traer a mi... amigo?

La pregunta de Hwanwoong había salido un poco de la nada. Seoho estaba despidiéndolo porque se tenía que ir más temprano, y nervioso jugó con sus manos parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso?

—Podría molestarte, y no quiero incordiar más de lo que lo hago.

—No lo haces, disfruto tener visitas. Y... ¿también tiene orejas?

—Dongju es algo especial, tienes las orejas más lindas del mundo.

"Bueno, eso es algo discutible" pensó, mirando a Youngjo que dormía cómodamente en el sofá de la sala. Geonhak intentaba hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con su autoproclamada pluma blanca.

—Entonces espero ver sus orejas la próxima vez.

Fue algo curioso ver entrar a un chico pálido con una galera en la cabeza. Y más curioso verlo sacársela cuando observó que tantas orejas estaban a la vista.

—Él es Dongju—dijo Hwanwoong, lamiendo sus labios.

—¡Orejas de conejo! —exclamó Seoho, totalmente impresionado.

—Uh... gracias por dejarme venir —murmuró con algo de timidez el chico, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Hwanwoongie cuenta muchas cosas divertidas y quería comprobarlo.

—¿Te importaría que tocara tus orejas?

Seoho lo soltó sin pensar. Ni siquiera escuchó el bufido de Youngjo detrás suyo, o vio la mirada sorprendida (algo fastidiada) de Hwanwoong.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Y así Seoho provocó una mueca en el rostro de Youngjo y Hwanwoong, sin saberlo realmente.


	13. Revelaciones (Mejores soluciones)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En definitiva, son unos idiotas (o simplemente toman muy malas decisiones).

—Estaba mucho tiempo en la casa de Hwanwoong y Dongju porque estábamos buscando una forma de esconder sus orejas —explicó Youngjo, acurrucado en el sofá.

Seoho estaba algo perdido viendo las orejas de Youngjo que se movían felizmente, pero levantó una ceja confundido ante sus palabras.

—¿Y lo mejor que se les ocurrió fue una galera?

—Son muy largas... —se quejó Hwanwoong—. Aunque eso las hace más bonitas.

—Y odio que me las compriman —comentó Dongju con una mueca.

—Youngjo, dame tu sombrero feo.

Youngjo rodó los ojos pero le alcanzó de mala gana su sombrero púrpura. Seoho se levantó y se paró frente a Dongju, colocándoselo en la cabeza.

—¡Tus orejas no se ven!

—Y se siente cómodo —Dongju sonrió—. ¡Gracias Seoho!

Hwanwoong y Youngjo rodaron los ojos ante la vista de Seoho acariciando el cabello de Dongju cuando éste se sacó el sombrero.

—En definitiva son unos idiotas —dijo Geonhak mirando a Hwanwoong y Youngjo, riendo.

—¡Ey! Por lo menos lo intentamos.

—¿De dónde siquiera sacaron una galera? —rió Keonhee.

Todos siguieron discutiendo, y Seoho volvió a sentarse al lado de Youngjo, quien automáticamente había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro. Seoho ignoró el ruido de la habitación, concentrándose en los ronroneos de Youngjo.


	14. Competencia (Parejas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngjo y Seoho empezaron a sospechar de Keonhee y Geonhak.

Nadie quería comentar sobre la relación de Geonhak y Keonhee, pero eso no quitaba que les diera curiosidad. Por eso, Youngjo y Seoho hablaban sobre temas románticos más seguido. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibieron fue de los sujetos equivocados.

—¿Se dieron cuenta que Dongju y yo estamos saliendo? —les preguntó Hwanwoong, con ojos de ciervo atropellado.

—¿Eh? —dijeron ambos al unísono, mirándose confundidos.

—¡ Siempre hablan de amor, citas y parejas, así que supuse que se dieron cuenta!

Hwanwoong se vio horrorizado frente a la mirada confundida de ambos chicos mayores.

—Bien, acabo de meter la pata.

—¿No te gusta Youngjo? —preguntó de repente Seoho.

Hwanwoong se rió fuertemente, sosteniéndose el estómago. Youngjo miró a Seoho con una cara de horror que podría haber sido graciosa, pero Seoho estaba demasiado concentrado en la reacción de Hwanwoong como para siquiera notarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no, tontito! —Hwanwoong se acercó a su oído y susurró—. No soy competencia...

Las mejillas de Seoho se encendieron de rojo, y Hwanwoong le guiñó un ojo, dándole la misma mirada sabedora de Keonhee. Odiaba que esos dos se hubiesen hecho más cercanos con el pasar del tiempo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Dongju? —preguntó algo herido Youngjo, haciendo un puchero.

—Honestamente creí que era obvio —Hwanwoong rió incómodo—, y no me pareció algo fundamental...

Youngjo se llevó a Hwanwoong a rastras, murmurando cosas que Seoho no llegaba a entender. Sin embargo, estaba más feliz pensando en que Hwanwoong no iba a ser ningún inconveniente. Aunque eso no quitaba que Seoho nunca iba a confesarse a Youngjo.

Y Geonhak y Keonhee siguieron siendo una incógnita sin respuesta.


	15. Deberías confesarte (Tal para cual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se habían unido en su contra.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Youngjo que te gusta? —le preguntó Hwanwoong con curiosidad.

Seoho rodó los ojos, jugando con la pajita de su bebida. Hwanwoong lo había llevado a una cafetería porque debía hablar de algo súper importante con él, así que sus orejas estaban escondidas bajo una gorra.

—¿Nunca? —dijo levantando una ceja.

—¡Tienes que hacerlo! —se quejó ofendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son tal para cual.

Esas palabras le habían estado rondando por la cabeza demasiado tiempo, aunque decidió ignorarlas. No era su prioridad arruinar su relación estable y de amigos. Seoho apreciaba demasiado a Youngjo como para espantarlo con una confesión (además de que era un cobarde certificado).

—Si vas a derretirlo con la mirada, al menos deberías confesarte —le dijo Keonhee en un susurró.

Seoho sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que desde hacía un tiempo no dejaba de mirar fijamente a Youngjo, que jugaba con el láser de Seoho, pero con Geonhak y Dongju.

—No lo estoy derritiendo con la mirada.

—Entonces comiendo. ¿Y cuándo vas a confesarte?

—Lee mis labios —Seoho lo miró con una sonrisa—. Nunca.

—Cobarde.

—¿Y Geonhak?

—Secreto.

Cuando días después Geonhak le preguntó lo mismo, realmente creyó que se habían agrupado para ponerse en su contra.

—No tienes ningún derecho de apresurarme. Y no voy a confesarme —murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres demasiado obvio, es mejor confesarse a que se entere solo, si no es que ya lo sabe.

Otro día distinto, cuando vio a Dongju acercarse con esas mismas intenciones, lo detuvo con una mirada retadora.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes.

Dongju no se atrevió.


	16. Salida (A "solas")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una salida de cuatro amigos termina siendo una cita para Youngjo y Seoho.

—Se va a estrenar en el cine una película y nos morimos por verla con Dongju, ¿quieren verla con nosotros? —preguntó Hwanwoong, con una sonrisa.

Seoho dejó de acariciar las orejas de Youngjo y lo miró, intrigado de la respuesta que podría dar su enorme gato. Él simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, feliz de probablemente ir a ver una película con sus amigos.

—Claro, iremos —contestó Seoho a Hwanwoong, quien sonrió enormemente.

—¡Entonces nos vemos el sábado a las ocho!

Pero como esos niños gustaban jugarle bastantes bromas pesadas a Seoho, no le sorprendió que al grupo llegara un mensaje diciendo "Se nos presentó algo, pueden ver la película juntos :)" de Hwanwoong. Y en el chat privado con Seoho, el gato de menor estatura sólo había mandado un emoticón guiñando un ojo.

—¿Quieres ver la película de todas formas?

Youngjo lo miró con un intrigante rojo en sus mejillas, y asintió con claro nerviosismo.

—Si no te molesta, está bien por mí.

—¡Ah-no, no me molesta! —tartamudeó tontamente.

Los dos hechos un manojo de nervios compraron sus boletos y entraron a la sala, Seoho con sus palomitas en las manos, y Youngjo llevando ambos refrescos para luego dejarlos en los asientos.

Luego de que se acomodaron y de que se apagaron las luces, Seoho luchó porque las manos de ambos no se encontraran al intentar agarrar las palomitas, pero siendo el cliché más enorme de la historia, pasó demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Seoho pidió perdón por cada una de ellas.

—No es necesario que pidas perdón, Gunminie.

Youngjo sonriéndole con la luz de una pantalla alumbrando su rostro esculpido por ángeles era una vista que le gustaría tener más seguido.

—L-lo siento...

Siendo un manojo de nervios intentó ver la película. Falló miserablemente, aunque no era sorpresa.


	17. Otra vez (¡Por fin!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como una... cita.

Youngjo y Seoho salieron de la sala de cine con el mismo tipo de expresión. La película no había sido buena, y aunque ninguno se concentró demasiado, el final había sido lo suficientemente malo como para pensar que pagar había sido una total estafa. Pero luego de unos segundos, ambos rieron divertidos, mirándose fijamente, con un pequeño brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Definitivamente fue el peor plot-twist que he visto en mucho tiempo —le dijo Youngjo, tapando su sonrisa con su mano.

—¿Plot-twist? ¡Todo el mundo en la sala sabía que el asesino era su padre!

Las personas que caminaron al lado suyo para la próxima función tal vez miraron muy mal a Seoho, pero eso sólo provocó más risas en ambos chicos.

—Espero que Hwanwoong y Dongju no la quisieran ver realmente.

—Al menos hay que decirles que no paguen una entrada. No es que sea partidario de ver películas ilegalmente, pero quiero mis dieciséis dólares de vuelta.

—Por lo menos fue divertido.

—Cierto, tuvimos una gran noche —Seoho le sonrió felizmente a Youngjo.

—Me gustaría venir otra vez.

—La próxima vez podríamos ver una película que valga la pena. Es una lástima que a Dongju no le gusten las películas de terror.

—Yo... —Youngjo tragó saliva, con su cuello y mejillas totalmente rojos—, yo me refería a no-nosotros dos juntos otra vez.

Seoho miró a Youngjo como si le hubiera dicho que los rusos habían encontrado vida extraterrestre, parpadeando tantas veces que casi no veía la figura del chico alto frente suyo.

—Te refieres- tú dices- uhm... —Seoho tragó saliva—. Como una... ¿cita?

—Como una cita —murmuró en un hilo de voz Youngjo, y Seoho sintió su mundo dar vueltas.

—Me-me-me encantaría, ¡sí, claro! —casi gritó con pánico.

Youngjo lo miró como si le hubiese dicho que el gobierno estadounidense había encontrado rastros de vida alienígena inteligente antes, mientras que de fondo se pudo escuchar la clara e inconfundible voz de Hwanwoong gritando "¡Por fin!".


	18. Segundas, terceras y cuartas (Y primeras)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el final de una de sus tantas citas, Seoho espera que Youngjo dé el paso que falta.

Cuando volvieron al departamento de Seoho, Hwanwoong se llevó la mayor reprimenda de su vida, aunque por suerte para él, Seoho había susurrado un "Gracias" en su oído, recibiendo un guiño de su parte.

De esa forma, siguiendo lo casi prometido, Youngjo y Seoho habían ido a muchísimas más citas en el cine. Vieron más malas que buenas películas, pero su dinero se compensaba un poco cuando sentían sus manos rozarse, y cuando más avanzó el tiempo, sus dedos se entralazaban con tanta facilidad que daba miedo, como dos piezas de rompecabezas que faltaban para completar el bello panorama pintado, que jamás pueden ir separadas. En la oscuridad de la sala, aquel miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos se volvía valentía, siendo ambos conscientes de que querían tocar la mano del otro, buscando el tacto con ansias.

Hwanwoong los había dejado de seguir en sus citas (aunque la segunda y la tercera lo habían tenido como invitado especial), y Seoho lo agradecía, porque en ese momento en específico, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que iban a besarse por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo.

—Llegamos —murmuró Youngjo (por segunda vez) enfrente de su departamento.

—Sí —rió Seoho, acomodando su corto cabello detrás de su oreja.

Youngjo tragó saliva y pareció tener una discusión de tamaño monumental en su cabeza.

—Eh-yo... Ten buena noche.

Seoho se quedó mirando la figura de Youngjo que estaba dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que diera un paso más lejos de sí, lo agarró de la manga de su camisa.

—¿Vas a irte... así sin más?

—¿Sí...?

—No estarás esperando que te lo pida.

—¿Pedirme qué?

—¡Kim Youngjo! —exclamó Seoho con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo—. ¡Creo que estuve esperando demasiado tiempo a que hagas algo y no pienso dejarte ir si no me das un maldito beso ahora mismo!

Está bien que Seoho lo había pedido, pero no se había esperado que Youngjo agarrara sus mejillas tan de repente y que besara sus labios como si hubiese encontrado una gota de agua en el desierto después de estar sediento por días. Seoho cerró sus ojos, embriagándose en la calidez de los labios de Youngjo, y disfrutando el tacto tanto que podía sentirlo en cada nervio de su cuerpo. Si había durado segundos, Seoho no estaba enterado, ya que el tiempo parecía no tener lógica en el mundo de los labios del chico frente suyo, que al separarse lo miraba como si fuera una reliquia irremplazable.

—Me gustas mucho, por favor sé mi novio —casi le rogó, con sus bellos ojos brillantes.

—S-sí.

Ese día Youngjo se había quedado a dormir con él, pero como siempre, ambos se habían entregado a los brazos del sueño en el sofá, Seoho apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Youngjo (justo en el lado de su corazón) quien en medio de sus sueños ronroneaba, y movía sus orejas con felicidad.

Al día siguiente, cuando Hwanwoong le preguntó si había algún tipo de avance en la relación de ambos, Seoho simplemente le mandó una foto de los dos, Youngjo aún dormido y obligándolo a quedarse entre sus brazos inconscientemente. Hwanwoong insistió con las llamadas, pero Seoho decidió que se veía mejor sólo dormir en el pecho de su novio, de su adorable novio con orejitas de gato, las más lindas del mundo.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchísimas gracias por leer esta cosita hasta el final♡  
> me dio mucha felicidad escribirlo y cuando lo terminé me sentí un poco vacía, por lo cual hay un extra de navidad porque lo publiqué por esas fechas, wait for it djjfjd


	19. Especial: El árbol (No hay que dejar a gatos solos en casa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un crimen y cinco posibles culpables, excepto que dos gatos se veían muy sospechosos.

Seoho fue algo inocente al creer que nada iba a pasar si se iba a hacer las compras para la cena de Navidad dejando a sus cinco amigos en su departamento. No obstante, cuando volvió con todas las bolsas encima y haciendo casi malabares, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma exorbitante cuando, en el centro de la habitación, el árbol de Navidad estaba totalmente caído. Un caído, pero cinco posibles culpables. Aun así, cuando miró a los chicos allí presentes, ciertos gatos se veían especialmente sospechosos.

—¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? —preguntó remarcando cada palabra, y con su mirada filosa.

—¡Fue él! —exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, bajando sus orejas automáticamente.

—Kim Youngjo, explica.

—Gunminie...

—Kim Youngjo, explica.

—A Hwanwoong le molestaba el brillo que hacía la estrella y como no llega lo ayudé a levantarse pero perdí el equilibrio y tal vez tiré el árbol al piso...

—Ya veo, ahora la verdad.

—Me molestaba la estrella y le dije a Hwanwoong que la quitara por mí porque yo estaba tratando de dormir en el sofá. Y se cayó.

Seoho suspiró y los miró con una sonrisa.

—No estoy enojado con ustedes, fue mi culpa por dejar a dos gatos con un árbol.

—¡Las luces no están rotas! —exclamó Dongju, con las mismas enredadas en su persona.

—Este adorno estaba masticado cuando lo tomé —habló con rapidez Geonhak, dejando la bola en la mesa.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo Keonhee con una pequeña sonrisa culpable, haciéndole ojitos.

—Aunque todos me estén haciendo ojitos, van a arreglar este desastre.

—¡Yo sólo mastiqué esto! —se quejó Geonhak con un puchero enojado.

—¿No era que ya estaba masticado?

—Lo siento...

Definitivamente nunca más dejaría la casa sola con esos cinco animales adentro (y por supuesto estaba contando a Keonhee). Pero por ahora estaba bien, mientras que no tocaran-

—¡Kim Youngjo suelta esa estrella de inmediato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les agradezco mucho por leer<3  
> let's hope for more youngho content sjkdhflsdjf

**Author's Note:**

> también publicado en wattpad bajo el nombre de _eyesonyoungjo ^^<3


End file.
